3 Months
by ReesesCatEyes
Summary: 3 months after Season 5, Darien’s P.O.V.


Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who left reviews and a special thank you to everyone who takes the time to just read my stories!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, but I sure wish I did!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**3 Months**

It's been 3 months since I returned to my Serena, 3 months since the Starlights left to restore their world, and 3 months of Serena being different.

Rini came back to visit, she didn't stay long since Serena asked her to leave soon, she said she needed to be alone, to think. The day before Rini left, I had scheduled to spend the entire day with her, but, I no longer wanted that. I wanted to be near Serena, to talk to her, to let her know I was here for her, and that despite everything, I still loved her. I parked my car outside her house, and got out. At the same time, Serena emerged from her house and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Serena!" I called with slight desperation, wanting to run toward her, but forcing myself to walk slowly.

She turned to look, and I braced myself for one of her hurling hugs, but she smiled, one of those smiles that melted my heart, gave me a small wave, and then turned and walked away. I stood, stunned, not able to say anything. I wanted to run after her, hug her, and tell her that I loved her, and that I missed her. I wanted to tell her that I understood what happened between her and Seiya while I was away, and that I didn't blame her. I would want her to be happy, even if it wasn't with me, and if she truly wanted Seiya, I wouldn't stand in her way. But it would kill me to let her go, to see her with another guy; to know someone else had her love and affection.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, silently willing Serena to turn around and let me know that she still loved me, still wanted to be my Queen, still-

"DARIEN!! Are you listening to me? I said I'm ready to go now! Let's go!" Rini cried grabbing my arm and attempting to lead me back to my car.

"Whoa, slow down their Rini" I responded, kneeling down to be eye-level with her. I wanted to ask her if Serena has done anything, or said anything to let the world know where her feelings and thoughts were, but I knew it was best not to ask. How can I let me future daughter know that her mother might love someone else? After everything we've been through?

"Darien, you're getting spacey just like Serena!" Rini complained, crossing her arms.

"Oh Rini, I'm sorry for not listening before, but let's just start our outing, shall we?" I asked placing my arm out to escort her to the car.

As we walked towards my car, I mentally noted Rini's comment toward Serena.

*****Flashback*****

"Darien, I understand the reasons why you never called or wrote! I mean, if you think about it, technically you were dead!" Serena exclaimed, placing her head against the cushions on my couch.

"It's not that Serena, its, well, the last thing Seiya said" I watched as her body grew rigid. "Don't you remember? He told me to protect you. "

"I remember. I also remember when he told me he'll never forget me. I don't care for him like that Darien, that's why I told him, 'we'll always be friends'" she said coming to stand beside me near the balcony window. She placed her hand on my shoulder and turned me around to look at her. "I knew what he meant, though I pretended I didn't. Seiya was there for me when I needed someone, when you weren't there. Nothing happened Darien, though yes, he wanted something more. But, all he was, all that he meant to me was just...a friend."

"Serena" I said hugging her tightly and burying my head into her hair. "I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you, or to leave you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you. I never doubted you Darien, I was just afraid that you didn't love me anymore. But now, after knowing the truth, you don't need to apologize" She said, smiling up at me. "I love you Darien."

My heart wanted to burst; how I loved Serena. Her smile brought warmth to my heart, and as the moonlight gently caressed her face, I knew she was the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Even if we never met Rini, the Negaverse, or were ever reborn into this lifetime to become Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Serena would still be the one for me. She completed me, and I would have searched the world for her.

"I love you, Serena" I responded as I rested my forehead against hers.

******End Flashback*******

I'm not sure how long we stood there, embracing each other. But I would trade everything I owned to have a few more moments with her now. She's so distant now…what happened to my Serena?

I parked my car outside of Serena's house and said my goodbyes to Rini. The day was long and a blur and I felt slightly guilty in wanting to end my time with Rini so soon. As I watched Rini enter the house, I looked up to Serena's bedroom; the lights were off. But what did that mean?

I sighed and ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

I drove aimlessly around for a while and found myself at the park. God I'm so pathetic. I stepped out of the car and began walking toward the lake. I found myself on a bench overlooking the scenery; the sun was setting, and my heartached. This was something I would have loved to have shared with Serena, a moment in time where everything is perfect. I got up and began walking around the lake; just staring at it alone was making me feel nostalgic.

I continued to walk until I came upon the rose garden. I'm sure in my passed life I was just as obsessed with them as I am now, for what other reason would I throw a steel tipped rose? I stood amongst the roses and took a deep breath; the air calmed my nerves and for a moment I felt as if I could see clearly. I had a vision of Serena and me; we were both walking along a garden just like the one I was in now, but it was different, it felt whole. I shook my head, the vision was just me wanting something I didn't have; her. As I took in a second breath of air, I found courage. I was going to Serena, and hopefully by the grace of God, make her mine again. I turned and started running up the path through the park; my car was in plain sight until I coiled with something soft in my path.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going and I –"

My heart jumped into my throat, "Serena?"

Serena stopped her frantic bowing and looked up. Her eyes found mine, and I drank her in. She had been crying, with fresh tear stains upon her cheeks. I wanted to walk up to her, sweep her into my arms and kiss her tears away; but as I started to walk towards her, she put her hand up to stop me.

"I know what you're going to do, but don't. Don't Darien!" She said forming new tears.

"Serena, please. I don't know what's been going on lately, but we can work it out. Just let me into your life again, I love you-" I pleaded with her, but she began pacing before me. "Serena? Please, tell me what's wrong!"

She stopped and looked into my eyes. "I had to stop seeing you, just for a little while. I wanted to make sure, make sure I was still in love with just you!"

My heart stopped. I was right, but I didn't want to be. I knew Serena, she was kind, considerate, and passionate, and I knew she would captivate someone, someone who wasn't me! But to hear it… to hear her say…

"It's my fault Serena" I said coming towards her. She took a step back which only made me more determined, "I left. I went to America because I thought I would make a difference. And I did, but I never meant to make that difference with you. I gave you a ring Serena, and I meant to come back and marry you. Create Crystal Tokyo, and start a family. Restore your kingdom-"

"Darien stop it!" Serena cried pulling at her pigtails and stomping her foot in frustration. "Just let me finish before I lose the nerve."

"Ok Serena. I'll stay quite. But, you do look cute when you're angry" I replied, hoping to coax a smile from her.

And she did. It was a small tired one, but it gave me hope. "Oh Darien, I feel so exhausted! I don't know how it got so complicated. I just wanted- you made me- I kept thinking…" Then she suddenly grew quiet as I plucked a rose from the garden and held it out in front of her.

Like a zombie, her arm lifted and held the rose, as she brought it closer, she closed her eyes and smelled it. "Darien, when you were gone, a villain came out in front of me. I was too" She smirked, "being me, preoccupied, and a rose was thrown between me and the monster. I looked and saw you as Tuxedo Mask for a brief moment, but it wasn't you, it was Seiya. It was in that moment that my heart broke because I didn't have you."

She closed the distance between us, and pulled out a small box and held it out for me. "I always knew we were meant to be, but until that very moment I never knew the extent of the love I truly felt for you. It was like we were back on the moon, during the Silver Millennium, and when Beryl took you from me, I jumped; ready to be with you, no matter the cost."

I took the box from her, and held it in my hands and I felt like my heart shattered all around me. It was the box with the ring I had given her. I looked at her with tears forming in my eyes, everything she was saying sounded like she wanted to be with me, but what was this? What did this mean?

"After that night at your apartment, I had a dream where I ruled Crystal Tokyo with Seiya by my side. Nothing was your fault, but, Seiya was here for me Darien. And I" She stopped and wiped away the tears that made their way down her cheeks. "I distanced myself from you to reevaluate everything! I wanted to make sure I knew what I wanted. I got so confused Darien, but I wanted to come to tell you with a full heart, a clean conscience…"

She stopped and appeared to gain confidence as she straightened to her full height, "I come before you now, to ask" she opened the box on my hand, "for your hand in marriage as well."

I stared down at the silver band in the box. I looked up at her for a full second and looked down again at the ring before me. "What? But I thought-"

"Oh Darien" she cried embracing me, "there's never been anyone else but you! The feelings I had for Seiya were friendship, and I was only fascinated by him because he was like you in so many ways. I thought you didn't love me anymore, so I was grasping onto anything that reminded me of you. It wasn't fair to him, but I needed you any way I could find you. I chose you! It's always been you, and I'm so sorry that I doubted the love I had for you."

She stepped away and looked at me calmly, "Will you have me?"

I knew I was staring at her like an idiot as I was trying to rework my brain. My mouth opened and closed as I waited for any sound to come out, but none did.

Her eyes grew dark as her head hung, "I understand Darien."

I watched her turn from me, and I felt as if my life flashed before my eyes; from the first time I met Serena at the hospital where she gave me my first rose, when we first met when we were older and her test hit me on the head, to the countless times I teased her, from the time I found out she was Sailor Moon, and our memories of our past life were restored. When under Beryl's control I almost killed her, and she saved me. Serena saved me from my loneliness when I met her in my reborn life, she completed me, and now I was about to watch her walk out of my life forever.

"Serena, marry me!"

She stopped in her tracks the same time my heart stopped pounding within my chest. The rest was a haze as a stream of blonde hurled into me and I had to steady myself or else we would both fall over. She was talking a mile a minute, and I couldn't understand a word she was saying. My hand caressed her face, and I lifted her chin as she stood on her tiptoes and our lips met. It was then that I knew in my heart, we were both finally complete.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you liked it and please review!

-ReesesCatEyes


End file.
